Michael's page
Why did fighting break out in 1455? ---- Initial Hypothesis The immediate factors that turned the possibility of conflict into a reality • Enmity between Somerset and York • Henry’s Recovery 1454 • * York's Protectorate 1554 The factors that made conflict more likely bus still not certain • Public opinion • Henry’s Illness 1453-1454 • Feuds between nobles • Mutual Fear 1455 The factors that created the possibility of conflict • Henry VI’s failure *Own Factor Evidence to support the hypothesis The immediate factors or events that turned the possibility of conflict into a reality Enmity between York and Somerset York and Somerset had been in a standoff for the role of 'protectorate' for years now. York using his stronger blood connection to Henry and military victories to sway the decision in his favor; only to be denied by Henry and his advisors, who instead elected Somerset, despite his own lack of military competence and lesser blood connection to Henry. This naturally created a much stronger rivalry between Somerset and York. This rivalry reached its climax in 1455 at the battle of St Albans, whereby York made a forceful attempt on Somerset and his role in the King's circle. Henry's Recovery 1454 After Henry's recovery from an attack of schizophrenia, he was now able to make his own choices. Before his illness Henry had favored Somerset. However during his illness the decision of who his protectorate should be fell to parliament, who judged York as more worthy for the position, resulting in the immediate removal of Somerset, who was sent to the Tower of London. However, Henry's recovery brought with it an even more tense rivalry between Somerset and York. York was removed as the Protectorate of Henry, and Somerset was released from the tower and his original position at Henry's right hand restored. This angered York, who one year later led a full scale army to meet the King and Somerset on the battlefield. York's Protectorate As Henry fell ill in late 1453, the Nobles over the Winter months were tasked to assign a protectorate during his time out of service. This resulted in York becoming Protectorate in March 1554. In order to alleviate suspicions of his intentions in the Royal household, York swore an oath that Prince Edward would be the next King, and that he would serve as Protectorate when he became of age. York was widely recognized as a good Protector, quelling a rebellion that the Duke of Exeter, second son of the Percy family, had arranged with Lord Egremont. This was because Exeter believed his blood relation to Henry was stronger than York's, which was false, resulting in both Nobles' being imprisoned. Due to the results of this rebellion, a widely accepted view was that York was a self-centered Protectorate, acting on his own issues within the Kingdom before the problems facing the Kingdom itself. The Nevilles who had sided with him were seen as influential in this, as the removal of Exeter removed one problem facing their own territory; as a favor from York for joining his cause. This all points to the fact that the tension that had been building for a great deal of time had finally led to full scale conflict in 1455. York had been gathering supporters from his time as Protectorate; The Nevilles along with a number of other Noble families who were part of the council of support when he first became Protectorate. When Somerset was released, he had the Percys, Exeter and the Kings name backing him. York in 1552 had led an unsuccessful campaign against Somerset, and was outnumbered. Now with the Backing of his gathered allies after his time within the King's Household, he could challenge Somerset and his Lancastrian allies. Armed with the ability, bloodline backing and the lust for revenge against Somerset and the Crown for further alienating him from politics, York was now fully capable of launching a violent campaign in 1455 at the battle of St Albans, therefore turning the fear of conflict into a reality. The factors that made conflict more likely but still not certain Public Opinion York was greatly favored by the general public for the role of protectorate. During one of his uprisings against Somerset, York was backed greatly by the people of London. This can be said to have spurred his more radical approach in 1455, as his support was far greater within the Kingdom, and made the Battle of St Albans more likely. However, this did not guarantee the Battle of St Albans, but merely acted as a catalyst for its possibility, as all men involved were arguably acting on their thoughts on what was best for the country, and in turn, Henry. Henry's Illness The inability of Henry during his first schizophrenic attack created a period of instability within the country. York was instigated as the protectorate and Somerset sent to the Tower of London. This can be directly related to the heightened tensions between York and Somerset, as during the 18 months of his ill health, Somerset and York were plotting against one another, leading the battle of St Albans. Feuds between the Nobles Nobles had been on the receiving end of an ineffective and overly generous king in many places. some had been favored with additional land, whereas others felt neglected. This caused a few small rivalries between smaller Noble families. However, one of the much larger rivalries was that between the Percys and the Nevilles. These were the strongest families in Northern England and had been rivals for an extended period of time. With the rivalry between York and Somerset progressing into full conflict, the Percys and Nevilles sided with the Duke who was in a position of power at the time in order to settle their disputes (Percys/Somerset, Nevilles/York). Mutual Fear Somerset was in the position of Protectorate of Henry. This made him extremely powerful compared to his opposition, York. York had recently been taking steps towards Somerset and his role. He had led a previous attempt at Somerset in 1452, proclaiming to Henry that he would be a better protector, which failed. He also had been writing to Norfolk, explaining his coming uprising in 1451. Both men had reason to suspect that the other was taking action against them, so it is arguable that 1455 was a result of this fear of the other. However, York was not under particular threat from Somerset pre-1455; Somerset had not taken moves against him, but rather fortified his position in the Kingdom. York I believe was more so acting on hatred and self authentication that he should be protectorate, rather than his fear of Somerset. That being said, the fear was definitely present, and is likely to have influenced York slightly, but not as much as his own self belief that he should be in the King's circle, making conflict more likely, but not guaranteeing it. The factors that created the possibility of conflict Failure of Henry VI Henry was debatably one of the worst Kings in recent history. He had ineffectively ruled over England by favoring the arguably less worthy Somerset over York; caused a rebellion that racked London; failed to keep his Nobility in line; bankrupted his crown and owing thousands to his Uncle, to name a few of his flaws. Despite this the Nobility and the general public owed their allegiance to Henry by the convention of Divine Right. His failure did cause tension within the Kingdom, however this tension was only furthered by the nature of the men who sought self betterment. This was not directly Henrys fault, he merely set in motion the series of events that in turn led to the Battle of St Albans. Harris's Argument/Views Harriss First mentions Cade's rebellion as the first step towards the future 'anarchy'. He first and foremost mentions the return of York, who had been excluded from government and the running of the country since his Lieutennancy, and his apparent hatred for Somerset; understandably so. He describes how 'mutual fear and distrust now separated York from the king and court' however this he feels was not because of sheer hatred for York, but instead for the fulfilment of stability within the country. It is true that with a king such as Henry, stability was very important to the nobility, as it was the only thing keeping England running smoothly with the King being as ineffective as he was. This however led to York's eventual resentment of both the crown and the nobility, leading to the battle of St Albans in 1455; York knew he was 'heir apparent' and that he had more right to be within the king's circle of nobility. His second removal from protectorate was simply the push he needed to take the step toward conflict, and in turn, 'anarchy' Harriss also frequents on the issue of the division of the northern nobility. He argues that the Neville's had provoked the Percys into joining Exeter against the protectorate; York. This side taking was the development of both Henry's ineffective leadership, and the ascendancy of York to protectorate. Harriss details how the Nevilles and Percys both wanted to outdo eachother, more so in recent times with the sons of the families becoming more powerful. This show of alliance and force only strengthened the feelings of mutual fear of one another; increasing tensions until 1455, when the nobles decided that the other side was taking action, and fought against one-another for the king's approval, igniting the spark of 'anarchy' that Harris's had previously mentioned. My opinions on the cause of the conflict of 1455 has not been altered by Harriss' views, as I feel we had the same views about York's Protectorate and mutual fear throughout. However, he has reminded me of the importance that the division of the Nobility had on the batle, a factor that I had previously not felt was not as important. I now can see how the nobility taking sides only increased mutual fear and led to each side attempting to eliminate the other in a bid for a position at Henry's right hand.